What about us?
by gabs.1502
Summary: NaruObi... NarutoObito... NamikazeUchiha... read to know more, review to have more!
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Anime!! If I own this, it will be a Yaoi anime and Naruto would be seme!! (Naruto in the background: Yey!!) Sasuke would be uke, (Sasuke: grr.. _glares at me_), and Obito would not die, (Obito: Yosh!! I-) but he's uke! (Obito: Wha?!) :p  
**

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

The hospital lobby room was filled with many guests, American, Japanese, Chinese, and many other foreigners. Expensive and delicious looking food and drinks flooded the tables and some served by the fancy looking waiters. Classic music was playing from a band on the stage. Guests, doctors and staffs were socializing with each other, celebrating the 80th anniversary of the famous hospital, Tokyo Medical Institute, now owned by Uzumaki Tsunade.

A 23 year old doctor clad in a black business suit was sipping his wine while talking to another doctor. He made gestures that showed he was listening but excused himself as a red head man approached him. It surprised the doctor that he was there and smiling at him.

"Kiba, long time no see." He said as he approached the newly arrived guest.

"Naruto," he nodded, "Yeah, its been a while... Oh! I heard somebody's being promoted as head doctor for cardiology." he teased.

The blonde blushed a little. "That's only rumors. I-" he was cut off by a man who just arrived, breathless from running. "Sorry I'm late, Kiba!" he said. The man was shorter than the two and had raven eyes and hair. He had a pale complexion which turned red like a tomato when people near them started talking about him, how loud he was, and stuff.

"Ah! Sasuke! Like I promised you, Doctor Namikaze Naruto in the flesh!" Kiba chuckled.

"I... ah... uhm... Sasu... Uch... Doc... Aah!" He blushed a darker shade of red, uttering every syllable he could think of at the moment. Naruto chuckled from amusement, "Namikaze Naruto. Call me Naruto. Nice to meet you Sasuke." he smiled.

"Sorry about that 'Ruto, he just idolizes you so much," Kiba said, ignoring glares from a certain Uchiha, "If I'm not mistaken, you operated ion his brother four months ago. He was Uchiha Itachi and this is his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke." the red head explained.

The blonde was the youngest cardio doctor in their hospital. At the age of 19, he was the prized student of the current head and owner of the hospital, Uzumaki Tsunade, at the same time his aunt. At the age of 21, he started working for the hospital. When he was 22, he was hired by Uchiha Fugaku, CEO of the Uchiha-Hyuuga Enterprises, a n international multibillion business. The old doctors were afraid to take the risk because Itachi's body was very weak to continue the operation but Tsunade, being close friends with Mikoto, Itachi's mother, gave the case to Naruto who accepted it. Naruto and Itachi became close friends and miraculously made check ups on Itachi almost everyday. Itachi gradually got better and Naruto chose to operate on him at that time the other was healthy enough to take the surgery. Itachi became well after a year of rest and light exercise.

"So Sasuke-san, I hope you enjoy the party. How is your brother? I haven't heard of him since last month." the blonde doctor asked.

Luckily, Sasuke managed to calm down, "He's into traveling these days and he's in Germany since last week. He called me yesterday and told me to treat you for lunch sometimes. He said that you forget to eat often because of work... if its possible of course..." he sighed in relief as he finished his words.

The doctor smiled, "Yes, I would like to know Itachi's little brother more, call me then.", he gave the raven a name card.

Kiba smiled, he knew that Sasuke liked the doctor. He was about to tease the raven when a blonde woman approached Naruto. She looked like she's in her 50's, wearing a red cocktail dress which made her look younger. Naruto excused himself to talk with his aunt.

--

5 years after...

"Naruto, where the heck have you been! Hinata and I have been looking for you! We were so worried about you! You didn't show up at our wedding two months ago! And you were supposed to be my best friend! I"m disappointed in you!" Kiba ranted as he cleaned the bedroom where the doctor... well, exdoctor was sleeping.

"Kiba! Shut up and leave me alone!" Naruto shouted on his bed.

The red head sighed, "Naruto, forget about him. He will never come back! He's gone. He's-" Naruto cut him off, "dead." then he buried his face into the pillow. He cried quietly though even Kiba didn't hear him crying, he knew Naruto was hit hard when Sasuke -. his thoughts were disturbed by the ring of the telephone. **(Im so bad! You don't know what happened to Sasuke! ahahaha! Sasuke's uke-ish Naruto is seme-ish, Kiba is not gay! LOL)**

Kiba snatched the phone from the side table near the bed. It was Tsunade, Naruto's aunt.

"Yes auntie. He's here, sleeping... Oh... Okay... I'll tell him... I hope so too... Bye..." He clicked the wireless phone off. He sighed again, "Naruto," he sat down on the bed and put his hands on Naruto's left shoulder, "don't be like this. Please. Auntie was looking for you, I knew she had been crying again. Your mom is sick, your father is worried to death because you always disappear from our sight." he said in a low voice.

"I..." Naruto sobbed loudly. The red head lied on the bed and hugged his friend. "Lets just cry for today." he said and the blonde cried on his chest. Kiba didn't notice the tears on his cheeks, _his_ tears. He was also affected by the events. Sasuke was also his close friend. Naruto even gave up being a doctor for the guy. He wanted the blonde to get better again, go back to the way it was before. The once confident and calm doctor, idolized by many. It was Naruto's brightest moment but Sasuke ruined that. Kiba hugged Naruto tighter as he blamed himself for making the two meet.

**Author's note:**

**I only see NaruSasu, SasuNaru, SaiNaru, and those kind of fics, even JiraNaru or JiraIru, but what about NaruObi?! I don't see fics like that! NaruObi is my favorite pairing! Grrr!! How could they?! ahahahaha! Sorry for KakaObi fans, but for me, KakaIru rocks!**

**I don't know the other pairings yet, but mainly it will be NaruObi, with NaruSasu... hmmn, what happened to Sasuke?? ahahahaha! I won't tell you yet! You just have to read okay? and don't forget to review or you'll be getting no more chapters! LOL.. just kidding... but please review! thank you!**

**Sneak Peek:**

_"Thank you!" I said to my blonde savior. He faced me and did something I never expected him to do..._

_He kissed me on the lips and hugged me tight! Is it obvious that I'm gay? But... Why am I feeling this way? The kiss feels so right for me..._

_I couldn't help but feel disappointed when he let go of me, I kept my eyes closed. I don't want to see him smirking because I'm blushing. But when I opened my eyes after five seconds and he's gone._

_"Obito! Where were you?" I saw Kakashi, my bestfriend, running to me. But the vision of him looks blurred and my head hurts..._

Normal POV...

Kakashi ran to Obito to ask him if he was okay. When he approached him, Obito looked pale and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

i have a new account! I'll update my stories from this account, don't worry.. Please wait, I'm quite busy in school. 


End file.
